I Woke Up
by Edlinal
Summary: A girl no older than 15 was kidnapped (?) and forced to live her life in the world of DGM, her favourite manga. Oddly, she does not seem to enjoy it one bit. On the other hand, she seems to be rather annoyed by her supposed favourite characters, and everything that is happening around her. Parings may include slight Yullen and Lucky(?) Since I'm a yullen fan..
1. Prelude

Now, to make sure I will not procrastinate as much, I will write a fanfic….So, technically, I'm not procrastinating but, improving my writing skills.

Summary:

A girl no older than 15 was kidnapped (?) and forced to live her life in the world of DGM, her favourite manga. Oddly, she does not seem to enjoy it one bit. On the other hand, she seemed to be rather annoyed by her favourite characters, and everything that is happening around her.

I do not own -Man. It officially belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

Though, I am borrowing her characters.

* * *

A leaf fell, followed by another.

Its flow was observed by a young individual, who was no older than 15.

With grace, the leaf landed on its companions; and was soon, swept away by the gardener.

She sighed, and closed her dull eyes for a moment. Really, even with effort to paint the ground, an insignificant being would just be swept away as if it were nothing..

A few kids passed by the area, and noticed the piles of leaves that ensured them joy. Without thinking twice, they entered the area and jumped into the piles of orange with glee, which angered the gardener.

The girl cracked a small smile. With others' happiness, there would always be a certain level of sorrow... Only the lucky would survive, she commented when she noticed one of the children had run before the gardener approached them.

She watched as the scene unfolds before her, and took note of what had happened. It was one of her uncanny habits. Useless over thinking, was what her mother told her since young.

She reached for the tea that was next to her and sipped it. Earl Grey..The taste was too strong and she quickly sat it back down, as she pinched her nose bridge. She was extra sensitive to certain taste and smell, a trait that she inherited from her mother.

"Great, now I have a headache." She mumbled to herself. "I knew I shouldn't trust anything else other than Green or Chinese tea."

'But, I suppose it was worth trying out something new,' She thought as she relaxed back into her seat and glance towards the clouds.

Her name was called, and she rose from her seat with clear reluctance. 'What is it this time?' She furrowed her eyebrows while she pulled out her hair tie, which allowed her long soft hair to cascade down her back freely.

No, she was not an ill treated young child in her home. She was also rarely requested to perform any manual labour. She was just complaining, as she was not used to being disturbed. Wait, scratch that, her daily mindless activities were being disrupted quite often recently. All because her parents decided that, she was acting odd lately.

She descended the stairs into the main hallway, where her mother was casually seated by the dining table, about 10 meters away from her, scanning through her phone.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Oh, there you are! Come here, I want to show you something!" Her mother said happily, as she motioned for her to come closer. She went over and entertained her mother; her life was casually like this. Her parents would constantly bug them(she and her siblings) to try and form a 'bond' as they're usually away, and she being the 'good' girl she was, entertained them.

They then chatted for a good hour or two, with her spilling out sounded something like this.

"So mommy, I've come to the realization that we are actually plants." She stated quite seriously.

"Stop bullshiting," Her mother said, and lightly whacked her head "What made you say that?" she then asked curiously.

"Well, think about it. What were we, before we were formed into an embryo? We have not existed yet! But the fact that we are here now, make up the fact that we are already imprinted in time!" She started off, with her mother smiling at her daughter's antics.

"So, what were we before we exist? Firstly, we must first take into consideration about how we came into existence. We were formed by two cells - sperm and ovary. And, they were mainly made through protein and vitamins that we consume that came from plants and animals! Let us just say that plants and animals had consciousness, and so, part of us was formed by plants! We are all plants! We perform cannibalism and we don't even realized it!"

There was a moment of silence until the two broke off into a fit of laughter.

"B-but seriously! Think about it!" She urged on. She knew it was odd but she enjoys cracking the minds of others. With her fellow students, she'll mentioned it in a way that will make them change their minds forever (she had convinced them that everything's fake once. Even what we see, touch, feel, and hear.)but, her mom had saw through her long ago, this was just her way of communicating. Besides, it was fun to chat like this.

Unlike before…

After dinner, she retired into her room and her expression turned nonchalant the moment she closed the door behind her. As she walk towards her bed, she grabbed a random book from her shelf, the title read, "Finding your Element". With a huff, she plopped down on the bed and started to read the book as her younger brother's cries resonated the house.

Her mother was trying to teach her brother again, as usual, the little boy was stubborn and reluctant to study. His grades were barely there, and all his teachers were complaining. Her mother had no choice but to scold or punish him as she previously did with all her children.

She remembered when she had endured the same treatment, often she would be bruised and though rarely, her flesh would be marred with black and blue. She was freed from that fate, after she transferred to a more laxed school, and started attaining excellent grades. From a method she created by herself. No matter, she told herself. He needs it until he understands that to implement different ideas (such as, not studying for survival) you would first need to learn how to please, and wedge your way from there.

'Cut them down when they least suspect it, and do not let yourself be considered the one at fault.' She thought. It was her philosophy, but she knows she's too much of a coward to follow it.. Guilt was her weakness.

She started to immerse herself within the book and drowned out her brother's cries.

After 50 pages, she threw the book to one corner and listed it as a bullshit book that managed to earn money from bullshit. Which is the equivalent to: writing a whole book about common sense with personal terms to make it look useful, though these opinions are interesting to know… It was still amusing to her that people are such intellectual creatures and idiotic at the same time. No one is a complete idiot.

She got up to return the book to its rightful place, when suddenly black surrounded her.

'What the hell?'She wanted to exclaim but found that she had lost the ability to; she began to panic and looked around. It was not completely black, just an immense thick black cloud around her. Wait, this seems familiar…

'Shit!' She realized. This was bad, VERY bad. She looked below her and her fears were true. A black portal opened beneath her.

She had seen this before, when she was only a young preschooler. A black portal...and then the ghost! (Or so she thought _that thing_ was.)

She frantically increased her attempts to escape. 'Quick!' She screamed in her mind, 'Before _that_ comes..!'

It was too late; a silhouette reached for her through the portal. She froze what little movements she had before.'Shitshitshitshiit' The word replayed in her mind in a mantra. Sweat prickled her skin, she didn't know what to expect but, her gut's telling her that, _that_ was an enemy.

Its hand playfully curled around her neck, in a teasing manner. Upon contact, an immense pressure was felt on her being and she lost consciousness. She gently fell forward until she was held by the thick mist. A bare recognizable figure rose to its waistline and had a smooth once over of the female before it.

"Tsk,tsk. I had hoped that you would have matured a bit more ..since the last time we met…" The figure spoke in disappointment and shake its head,"Guess we don't really have a choice...you've passed the age limit.."It mumbled as it brought her slowly into its arms and vanished through the portal.

The atmosphere of the room returned to normal with just a lingering eerie feeling behind.

* * *

It's a bit cliché, huh?I hope its not too cliche...

However, I've been thinking of a plot similar to this for a while now. Don't worry, it IS a -Man story, this is just the prelude.

summary of prelude. A girl going about her normal daily routine and was suddenly was she kidnapped (?) Why does she knows the figure? Did she expected it to come? What does it meant by she had passed the age limit? Well, we all know where she's going... or do we?

I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes, and also for the lack of extensive vocabulary.

Drop a review by the way. I would greatly appreciate it. ^^ I suppose I don't mind criticism..


	2. Reality?

So, I made another update from procrastination... ;p I hope you'd enjoy it.

I do not own -Man, Katsura Hoshino does.

* * *

Black, everything was black.

It was the black that she was so familiar with.

The black that holds nothing, yet seems infinite.

A mumble, a groan.

'What…Where am I?' She thought.

The inaudible sound grew.

'Okay, I'm now sure someone spiked the Earl Grey I drank.'

"…against…. law…" "…is…her.."

She tried to move, but her body was still. The space around her was suffocating.

'I'm probably dreaming and am positioned face first on the pillow.' She listed off.

"…she…opinion..on this."As the voice mumbled this, the pressure on her lifted, which made her fall, face first on the cold hard ground.

'Okay, this must be another one of my weird dreams. I swear.' She thought as she regained her strength and cautiously lifted herself up.

"Who are you, and the fuck do you want this time?" Were the first words she spat towards the figures. She wasn't afraid, as she was convinced that this was a dream..The sensation was similar.

Silence greeted her.

Meanwhile the figures were in a frenzy.

'The fuck is the brat? Wasn't she scared a while ago?'

'*****, what the hell did you do to her!? '

'The hell does she mean by' this time?''

'*****!?'

A cough resounded in the area. A separate figure stood up, dusted the imaginary dust off itself, and eyed its companions with a look that said, 'I'll explain later".

"Well, what we are isn't your concern for the moment." She shot them a blank look, annoyed.

"Now, now don't be hasty, how does a change of environment help?" The figure continued. She was unfazed.

"Right then," A snap was heard, and the scenery changed to an endless white.

She looked around and scanned the area, nonchalantly as if she had expected the motion. Her gaze then rested upon 5 individuals, all of them dressed in white.

She sighed. Of all the things she decided to do was-sigh. This irked the group more.

"I repeat, what are you?"

"As previously said, it is none of your concern but, I suppose you could say that we're of one kind."She raised an eyebrow, but accepted the explanation. Most of her dreams are usual like this.

"What am I to do and what is the plot this time?" She continued, and sat cross-legged on the white marble flooring.

"Ah… I suppose you are mistaken this time. This is not a dream." The figure replied with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Observe." The figure made a motion and they were in a classic Victorian hallway. "Open the window." It commanded. She stood up and followed the order, still unconvinced by what the figure said.

She felt the cold metal on her fingertips, which was not odd for her dreams and opened it.

There was a festival going on, and she looked back at the figure, wondering what's different.

"Haven't you notice, everything's too detailed. You can hear me, smell the fresh air, feel the marble and.." The figure landed a hit on her cheek, causing it to bleed. "Taste the copper in your blood." You have all your senses with you, do you not?"

"But I have no memory of this place, whereas I do have the memory of where I came from. So, you can't convince me that there are two realities." She said, as she continued to enjoy the view.

"Or do you now? Are you really sure you came from the world you specify?"

"Of course not," Her reply startled the figure. "We can't really tell apart what's _**what**_ but, if we keep thinking about all the odds, what ifs and what is, we would just be confusing ourselves and eventually go insane. We would need to decide on what we _**believe**_ in, and what we _**think**_ is real. Not about what _**is**_ real."

"You never fail to amuse me," the figure stated "but what is an opinion would still be an opinion that is not necessarily true."

"Your point?"

"You did not come from your world. You were there by mistake."

'What?'

"What do you mean by that!?" Her gut started to feel twisted and insecurity wrapped around her.

"Now, now. Don't be shocked. I've told you that ten years ago, remember? We made a contract, and it's due."

"What?.. ARH!" Pain shot through her and she fell, grasping her head, black miasma evaporated around her. The figure then morphed back into the creature that she had encountered 10 years ago, when she was a child.

"D-damn you.." Was her last words as darkness consumed her once more.

* * *

"Really now Blake, you have some serious explaining to do." A female red head said as she appeared from behind.

"Ah…about that.." The concentrated black cloud dissipated and revealed a young striking male.

"And you better start now." Another figure appeared, this one was a tall buff male.

"Ah….uh, where are the others?" Blake asked.

"Don't evade the question!"

* * *

It was cold, why was it so cold?

_**Drip…drip..**_

She coughed, and her eyelids fluttered open, it was raining.

Where am I?

Shakily, she tried to get up, despite the ache she felt while doing so. She rubbed her temples and glance towards her open palm. It was dirtied with mud and traces of red.

What happened?

She looked up and saw rubble all around her; grey smoke was still rising from a nearby house.

An explosion?

A distant shout was heard, but she ignored it. Too immersed in trying to find out what happened.

I was.. in my room.. and then..

"Arg!" She screamed. Her head throbbed. She could not remember anything else.

Something cold held her shoulder, and by instincts, she spun around and grabbed the offender by the neck with one hand, witth the other grasping her aching head.

"Ah! Uh… please let go of me..I won't do any harm! I was just trying to help you! I swear!" The person pleads. He had silver eyes and hair.

He seems familiar. She continued to glare at the stranger, but soften her hold. Why though?

Sensing the confusion on her eyes, the male spoke up.

"You were injured, and I wanted to help you. The akuma's already gone."

"A..kuma..?" She croaked. Why does it sounds so familiar...?

"Yeah, that's what they're called."

She suddenly felt a sharp pain pierce through her head and fell forward, unconscious again.

"The hell's hogging you moyashi!?" A samurai welding blunette strode towards the albino, pissed. When he realized the younger was not following him. They were already injured by their previous fight and the rain was worsening his mood.

"We can't afford to waste time on a random injured bystander! There are people payed for that!"

"Shut up Bakanda!" The white head retorted at the insult. "Besides, I think I found the innocence and its wielder." Allen motioned towards the reaction of the innocence shard, he found earlier; towards the female.

"Che."

* * *

I hope this was okay... I didn't really intended on widening the plot this much...

Drop a review! ^^


	3. Confusion

"She's not an accommodator." Was the single phrase that resounded through the pathetic excuse of an office.

"...Eh?" A confused albino protested.

Really, this was not how the story was supposed to progress!

XXXXX

A small jingle was heard, and something small and soft was felt. It was a light touch, soothing but was still annoying. Ignoring it, the blackhead shifted and returned to slumber.

With vigor, the small object did not seem to falter in its mission but instead, danced around its prey's breathing organ.

Its prey was not affected, the attack failed.

Pissed, it advanced further down on its prey's body. Down, down it went, (Not there, perverts.) until it found what it was looking for, the foot!*Muah ha ha ha! No foot has ever survived its attack! No foot!

Laughing manically, it began to swipe across the surface of its target.

Prey still not affected.

'Well, darn it. I give up.' The snowy feather thought, and began to sulk. An imaginary tear fell, and it fell with it, as tears are heavy.

The tip of the small feathery object landed into a canal.

SHACK!

It has ceased to exist.

Its wielder still does, but he was just getting by.

"WHO THE HELL FUCKING DARE!?" The prey-turned-predator demanded. Its hair was disheveled slightly, and its eyes were red. On its hands was a fluffy white innocent comforter, who had quite literally destroyed its smaller counterpart.

Its eyes trailed dangerously around the room until it has settled onto a shivering redhead, on the floor. Blinking twice, its face converted into one of confusion.

The pair stayed in silence until the redhead spoke up. Quite joyously, despite cowering in fear a moment before.

"Hello there, name's Lavi! Kinda sorry for disturbing you." The redhead introduced and apologized.

The blackhead still bore a look of confusion, paying no heed to what was said.

"Uh...hello?" The redhead went and waved a hand in front of the confused girl.

'This is odd, I must be sleeping…but I was just asleep, so…'

Lavi was patted. 'The fuck?' The bunny thought.

'The hair feels real though… I can feel it, the air seems real, and I can comprehend the details of the room…'

"You seem… real?" The girl let out after another stretch of silence.

Okay, bunny's confused. Very confused. It's time, to switch into bookman mode!

"What do you mean by that?" Lavi the bookman junior asked, carefully.

"No, its n- ACK!" The girl held her head in a tight grip, as it pounded with her memories. Lavi was in shock, but quickly recovered and tried to help her while calling for help.

A light green glow appeared around her and the innocence strapped to the redhead seems to hum in correspondence.

'_It's alright, it's alright...' _A small voce repeated inside Lavi's head, like an eerie mantra yet comforting to a certain degree.

The nurses came rushing in to help the girl, unaffected by what was happening. They don't seem to know about the glow or the voice.

In less than a minute, everything returned to normal, with the girl in a stable state. The green glow and chanting slowly receded as well. Only Lavi was still frozen from the experience.

'What was that?' Was the only thought he could process.

XXXX

"B-but! The innocence we retrieved responded to her." The albino questioned. His partner just raised an eyebrow through it all.

"Well, let me rephrase that. Technically she is, but she's not at the same time."

The two exorcist returned blank looks.

"Okay, what I mean is that all innocence responds to her."

The duo was left unfazed.

The purple haired scientist sighed. "When we went to check her compatibility with innocence, for-"

"Wait… you checked her compatibility while she was in a coma?"

*cough cough "Ahem! Let me continue."

"Bu-"

"As I was saying, for reasons unknown, we found out that she has a certain level of compatibility with all of the innocence we've collected thus far."

"…" The albino and bluenette were confused, as their puny brains could not take the information relayed to them. What they just heard have contradicted to everything that they have known since they had joined the organization.

"So, what's the point in telling us this?" The bluenette spoke up, after absorbing what was said. The two exorcists were initially called in to be briefed about their next mission, what does this have to do with that.

"Ah, you've caught on."

'Finally!' The scientist and the other exorcists thought, for separate reasons.

"Your next mission is to interact with this girl to see if she has an effect on your innocence as well."

"Why us? Shouldn't Lenalee be a better choice?" _'Since she's a girl as well.' _The two thought.

"Lenalee…!" The scientist started sobbing. "Oh how much I miss your coffee…! O' my dear Lenalee…"

WHACK!

"Stop being overdramatic Komui!" Le random Reever came in and whacked Komui on the head.

"Lenalee's on a 2 months mission and won't be back until then. Since you two found her, Komui thought that it would be best to leave her to you and give you a sort of break from missions as well."

"Lenalee…." The scientist sobbed.

The two were not too strongly against this as they have come to accept their fate of spending more time in the others' insufferable presence the moment they entered the retarded office. As aforementioned, 'too'.

"The moyashi can babysit the girl, for all I care. Send me on another mission." Kanda demanded.

"Hey! I am not a moyashi, name's Allen! A-L-L-E-N!"

"Shut the fuck up, moyashi!"

"I told you, the name's Allen! Sides, I believe that the only reason you rejected the mission was because you couldn't handle something as easy as this!"

"What!?" Kanda asked dangerously.

"Yeah, care to prove me wrong, Bakanda?"

"Both of you stop!" The scientist intervened, after being forced by Reever to do so.

"Both of you are doing this mission and its final. Allen, your wound from your last mission hasn't healed yet." He looked pointedly at the whitehead.

"And Kanda, you can't afford to get injured further." As he said this, he gave Kanda a knowing glance and was replied with an irritated 'che'. The two exorcist have come to properly accept their fate and kept quiet.

"Now, how's the weather?" Komui changed the subject. Well, elongated it to avoid doing paperwork would be a better description… This resulted in Komui being whacked by Reever, again.

XXX

So... this is all for now. Hoped you have enjoyed it! ^^

P.S-Sorry for ending it abruptly...

Leave a review,

I want to know how you feel! :D


End file.
